From These Lips
by ChelseaxQ
Summary: Ianto is dying but Captain Jack has an idea.


"You are dying, even now."

Jack stood panicked, staring into the glass case containing the 456. He didn't want to believe what it was saying but he knew it was true. He turned fearfully to Ianto, who had remained silent during the exchange.

"We've gotta get you outta here. I can survive anything but you can't." said Jack grabbing Ianto.

Ianto smiled sadly at Jack a look of resignation on his face. "Too late," he said "I've breathed the air."

"There's gotta be something. There's gotta be an antidote!" Jack shouted.

"You said you would fight." the 456 said mockingly.

Jack turned, facing the 456 "Then I take it back, alright? I take it all back, but not him!" he said unable to mask the desperation in his voice. Ianto collapsed beside him; Jack caught him and gently lowered him to the floor.

"No! No, no, no, no, no. Ianto!" he cried. He clutched Ianto tighter as the Welshman gasped for breath. "It's all my fault." he said despairingly.

No it's not."

"Don't speak" said Jack laying his hand on Ianto's chest. "Save your breath."

"I love you." said Ianto with tears in his eyes, his mask of calm broken.

"Don't"

Ianto's eyes closed and Jack feared the worst. "Ianto, stay with me. Please! Stay with me, please, please…"

Ianto's eyes fluttered open. "Hey," he said weakly. "It was good, yeah?"

"Yeah." said Jack his tears falling freely, landing on Ianto's chest.

"Don't forget me." said Ianto, panic in his voice, that he would be forgotten by the man he loved so much.

"Never could." Jack replied.

"A thousand years time? You won't remember me." said Ianto looking pleadingly into Jack's eyes.

"Yes I will. I promise. I will." said Jack, telling himself it would be the one promise he would keep in his long life. Ianto's eyes closed once more, his breath coming in shaky gasps. Jack looked around him frantically for something, anything that could help.

"Ianto?" he cried desperately. "Ianto? Don't go. Don't leave me please. Please, don't"

"You will die. And tomorrow your people will deliver the children." said the 456. Jack barely listened as he looked into the face of the lover he had cared more deeply for than any other. He held Ianto closer, resting his head on his chest, as he had done so many times before.

Suddenly a thought flashed into his mind so brilliantly he couldn't believe it. He had done it before as a cheap parlor trick. He remembered Carys Fletcher, not daring to hope as he bent forward and pressed his mouth to Ianto's cold lips. He felt all the warmth drain out of him and his consciousness fading. He died praying to a god he hadn't believed in for over a hundred years.

Jack awoke slowly, life trickling back into him, not rushing back as it usually did. He shot up remembering what had happened and looked around frantically, his eyes falling on Gwen who sat beside him. "Where is he? Where's Ianto?" Jack asked her desperately, terrified of what she might tell him.

She smiled at him and without saying a word she pointed to the door of an adjoining room. Jack leapt to his feet and dashed into the room. He wept with relief when he saw Ianto Jones sitting on a table, being examined by a doctor. He looked weary and a little pale but he was alive.

He looked up and smiled broadly at Jack. The doctor backed out of the room, leaving them alone. Ianto hopped nimbly from the table and took a step towards Jack. Jack reached his hand towards Ianto, not believing he was actually there.

"I don't know what happened, Jack." he said "One minute I was… you know…dying, then I felt all warm and it was like I was sleeping. I woke up in here. They were as shocked as I was that I was alive."

Jack remained silent, staring at Ianto as if he were seeing him for the first time.

"Was it you, Jack?" asked Ianto, finally meeting Jack's eyes. "Did you do it?"

"Yes."

"But how did-"

"Doesn't matter." said Jack, cutting him off. "All that matters is that you're alive."

Ianto closed the gap between them in two quick strides, wrapping his arms around Jack's broad shoulders. Jack hugged him back, clutching him so tightly, as if he were never going to let him go. Jack released Ianto, keeping his hands on his shoulders as he looked at him, smiling.

"I love you." he said simply.

Ianto took a step back, looking suddenly uncomfortable. "Jack, it's ok" he said quickly. "It's ok, you don't have to."

"Yes I do." said Jack. "I've meant to tell you that for a long time, I just never had the courage to say it. I was afraid that what we had would change and that…" Jack looked sheepishly at his feet.

"What?" asked Ianto.

"That you didn't feel the same way." Jack finished.

"Jack, I've always loved you, I just thought that… well, that I was just a fling."

"You could never be just a fling to me, Ianto Jones. When I met you I was dead inside. Everyone I loved died around me, so I figured it was better not to feel anything at all. Easier that way, less painful. But you, Ianto, You changed me, made me better. I used to wish that I could just stay dead because there was nothing here for me. Now I'm not ripped back into life, I come back willingly, knowing that when I open my eyes I'll see your face. You've made my whole existence worthwhile."

Ianto stared at Jack as his words sunk in. Without speaking he pulled Jack to him by the coat he loved so much and pressed his lips to Jack's Jack pulled Ianto closer, crushing his lips in a passionate kiss. Ianto pulled away, hands on Jack's chest and looked up at him.

"Well Captain," said Ianto smiling "What do we do now?"

"We live," said Jack "We've spent too long not being honest with each other, never saying how we really feel, but no more. I want to tell you everything, Ianto."


End file.
